clubpenguinmartfandomcom-20200213-history
Dunko Library
The Evil Crazy Story *Sensei: Mom,do I have to go to school? *Mom: Im Evil! Go to Medo Dumbo Ninja School! *Sensei: Don't call Ninjas,Dumbo! I'm a Ninja! *Mom: Who cares?! Get outta the car! *Sensei: "Sighs" *Teacher: I know your Mom is evil. Lets have some fun in Asian School! *Teacher: Jordan! *Jordan: Yes teacher? *Teacher: Pass out the Gi's! *Jordan: Alright! *Jordan: Passes out *Sensei: Puts on Gi. 120px-WhiteMasterCostume.png|White Master Gi! Add it to your Inventory! *Teacher: Alright kids,I know your excited about your Gi's but were ready to let you fight! *Everyone But Sensei: YAYYYY! *Sensei: Teacher,I don't want to get hurt. Do I have to? *Teacher: Of course not! If you want. Fight that Soft Fluffy Dummy. *Sensei: :/ *Teacher: Now,here are the rules: Fight Safe,do moves that don't do much pain like a punch in the arm but softly. *Everyone but Sensei: Aww...... *Teacher: I know,but if everyone starts fighting tough then someone will have to go the the hospital and maybe even die! *Sensei: || Sneaks out of School and Goes home || *Mom: GET OUTTA HERE! YOUR OUT OF HERE! *Sensei: Sigh *Mom: Go away forever! *Sensei: Fine!!! *Sensei: || Grabs Straw Hat || THE END! Sensei's childhood was with is friend Tusk for a long time. Then he lived alone with fellow Ninjas! The Awesome Skateboard Sky: Im pretty sure you don't have a molehock Gop: I do! Sky: Show me it! Gop: Here it is! Sky: It's the same hair! Gop: Crap! Sky: Ahahahaha! Gop: || Rides Skateboard onto Sky's Head || 170px-Red_Longboard_icon.png|Red Longboard! Add it to your inventory! Sky: OW!!!! Sky: WAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! Gop: Sky is a pookie!!! Sky is a Pookie! Sky: Stop stop stop! IM not a Pookie!!!!!!!!!! Gop: Your screaming like a girl! Sky: Thats because I am a girl!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gop: Oh,Shut up! Sky: NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gop: YESSSS!!!! Sky: NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gop: Calm down already. My ears are bleeding Sky: FINE!!!!! And ha your ears are bleeding Gop: ...they aren't,take a look! Sky: Crap....I hate you then! Gop: Stop hating like a baby! Sky: Im pissed! Gop: || Runs Away || Gop: This is too much! Sky: Hey!! Wait up! Gop: Your not my friend anymore!! Sky: >:/ Gop: You may as well find a new BFF! Sky: Never! Gop: Im hanging out with James now! Go away! Sky: Do I have to? Gop: YESS!!! LEAVE!!! Sky: :'( fine.... Gop lived happy without Sky. Sky was poor. She ate bread for the rest of her life. Due to her parents deserting her for screaming loud. Gop became Rich. Alien Popcorn *Commander Fof: 3 2 1........BLAST OFF!!!!! *George: Ahhhh!!!!!! *Lezley: I'm Scared! Our Rocket can break and land anywhere! *George: That is true! We need to focus though! *Commander Fof: Your now in Space. Take a look at the view *Lezley: Ooohh..... *George: No time for looking. We need to look for that special food! Our tanks are gonna be used outside the rocket! *Lezley: Lets land on the moon! It's the only place to land on! *George: Were Outside. But whe... *Lezley: Radio Active Spy Goggles! Should we keep it? *George: Sure! And look Yellow Earpiece! 120px-Yellowearpiece.png|Collect it! Add it to your inventory! 116px-RadioactiveSpyGoggles.png|Radio Active Spy Goggles *Lezley: I'll take the Earpiece! You take the Goggles! *George: I can't find it! Help! *Lezley: Im Trapped in a Hole! *George: NOOOO!!!! *Lezley: Just let me die! *George: That's a no! *Lezley: Just let me! I wasn't meant to be born! *George: Yes you were! *Lezley: No I wasn't! You can do it! *George I need you! *Lezley: No worries. I'll be ghost! *George: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! The real you is gone! *Ghost Lezley: Yes,but I can help you find it. *George: Where? *Ghost Lezley: Right there! *George YESSS!!! We found it! *Ghost Lezley: Leave me! *George: Alright! :'( *Commander Fof: So what happened to Lezley? *George: She die *Commander Fof: Good that you got the popcorn! Go to home! The END Ahhhh!!!! The attack!!! *Austin: What is that thing? *PixieLil: One of the most scariest beast in Club Penguin! *Austin: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!! *PixieLil: Get the gadgets ready!! *Rookie: On it! *Botman: Hurry up! This thing is a beast! *PixieLil: Thats what I said! Everyone fell into the road. *Ninja : I'm pretty sure this is gonna be hard! *Tra: True story "As he brushed himself off" *Ninja: Showers? *PixieLil: Not right now,Ninja. *Botman: That beast is attacking! *Rookie: We need research about this guy! What is his name? Where is he from? *Eglor: I'm Eglor! I'm taking over the Universe! *PixieLil: Your taking over Earth right now! *Eglor: I pretty knew that already. *Rookie: Everyone! Take the blasters "As he threw them to Everyone" *Botman: This is crazy *Tra: Pixie,did Gary or you make this? *PixieLil: Nope. Rookie made it himself! No idea! *Eglor: I'm gonna takeover the universe "As he jumped into the portal" *Ninja: Everyone get in the portal! Everyone quickly entered the portal and went into another universe *Ninja: Where are we? *Tra: I swear,I don't know,but Eglor is somewhere *Botman: THIS IS SPAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! *Tra,Ninja,Pixie,Rookie and everyone else: Were in the Adventure Time Universe *Finn: Who are you? Are you workers for The Ice King!!?!?! *Everyone but Finn and Jake: Noo were not! *Finn: What kind of fools are you? *Jake: Yea.... *Finn: OH MY GOD!!!! JAKE IS BLACK POWDER!!!!! HOW DO WE FIX HIM!?!?!!?!?!?! HOW!?!?!?!?!!? *Ninja: I don't know! *Fire Princess: I didn't do it!! *Finn: I know that you did it! *Fire Princess: Find the Magical Glitter. It's located near the Village. *Finn: Wizard College!?!? *Fire Princess: :| *Finn: Oh yeah right. At Magicans Cart? *Fire Princess: YESS,you dummy. 10 Hoursz Later *Finn: I got it! Lets pour it! *Ninja: Look! The portal! Everyone jumped in again. *PixieLil: Austin? Where is he? *Austin: I'm still stuck in Adventure Time! Noooooo!! *PixieLil: Oh well,he's gonna be stuck. *Botman: He was officially Useless. *Tra: I know right. *Ninja: Where the heck are we now? *Tra: ..... *Ninja: ...... *Tra and Ninja: Were in Minecraft! Awesome!!!! *Rookie: Guys,we have to help someone AGAIN. *Botman: We didn't exactly help. And that Kitty is gonna get burned with Pixeled Lava! Get Eglor! *Tra: More like get the Hose.... *Ninja: We don't have one! *Tra: We do have.... *Botman: Im doing it! *Tra: Ugh,we failed again. He is now suffered in Obsidian. *Ninja: This game is virtual *Tra: Yeah in the Earth Universe. *Rookie: PORTALLLLLL!!!!!!!!! *PixieLil: Awwww...Cute little...what!?!? *Tra: Jump in Pixie quick!!!! Pixie Jumped in but lost them. *Tra: Were now in Fantage. *Ninja: I don't like http://www.fantage.com *Michelle: Wanna buy from Le Shop? *Tra: No thanks *PixieLil: Hey! Where were you guys? *Tra: In the Downtown *PixieLil: I was buying some stuff! *Zack: Have you seen Michelle? *PixieLil: Yeah! *Tra: Yea. We last seen her in Le Shop *Zack: She's not here! *Ninja: I can't help ya bud. *Tra: Quick! Portal! *PixieLil: Can I stay! *Tra: No! You'll be there forever! Pixie Jumped in late again *Cone Zombie: Brains! *Tra: Oh great! Were in Plants vs Zombies 2. *Ninja: Bloomerang! I want to plant it! *Crazy Dave: Wabby Wobble *PixieLil: Planting Peashooters! *Rookie: Is that a Captain Hook? *Ninja: Defend ourselfs! Plant in the backyard! *PixieLil: We need a Bock Choy! *Tra: It's planted on the roof! *Rookie: I'm fighting Zomboss! *Tra: Help Rookie! *PixieLil: Were defending the other areas! *Zombie: Brains *PixieLil Go Bock Choy go! *Rookie: Eglor Caused this >:( *Tra: 1 more Zombie! *Ninja: Killed Him *Tra: Good! PORTAL! Where were they!? *Rookie: This is not cool *PixieLiL: GADGETS!!!! *Tra: Don't touc... *Tra: HEEELLLLLPPPPPPPP!!!!! *Ninja: Tra is being captured! Tra got thrown into a freezer. *Eglor: Time to face me youngers! Pixie took out lots of Operation Blackout items and Ninja took out the Water Hammer,Fire Nunchucks and the Snow Shrukiens. *Eglor: MASTER MY FATE YOU BASTARDS! *PixieLil: >:O *Rookie: D:< *Ninja: >:( Eglor shot Ninja,making him fall onto rookie then breaking Pixie's Gadgets. *PixieLil: NOOOOOOO! *Botman: *Yawn* *Ninja: Botma... *Eglor: His skills are stupid. "As Eglor freezed him and Pixie" *Rookie: Stop it"As he hit Eglor 58858 times" *Botman: "Grappled at Eglor's eye" *Eglor exploded. Everyone was taken back to earth. Everyone was frozen. Austin was back The END